Be Mine, Valentine
by Nom-D. Ploome
Summary: It's Valentine's Day so John and Randy have planned a special night for Cody and Evan


**Be Mine, Valentine**

**Happy Valentine's Day everyone! It was too late to add a valentine's celebration into the next chapter of Three is Not a Crowd, as suggested by CenationUCME, so I thought I'd write this instead as sort of a one-off or long lost chapter. It contains my usual cast of characters so please enjoy!**

Randy was up early making breakfast for the boys. Today was Valentine's Day so things had to be extra special. He and John had flipped a coin about a week earlier to see who they'd get to treat as a valentine for the day

_The Week Prior_

"_You know that Valentine's Day is in little over a week don't you?"_

"_Yea, so?"_

"_Randy."_

"_What?"_

"_We have to do something."_

"_I know. Did you have anything in mind?"_

"_No."_

"_Well then,"_

"_First we need to figure out if we're going out as a group of four or if we're pairing up. If we're going to pair up you and I need to decide who gets who."_

"_Why can't they decide?" Randy and John both laughed. "Just kidding; they don't really get a choice."_

"_Well which one do you want?"_

"_Is both an option?"_

"_Um, could have sworn that I said which __**one**__ do you want?"_

"_I don't know. I'd have a good time with either of them."_

"_I know." John said. "Woe is us for having two other perfect people to hang out with." Randy shook his head sadly_

"_It almost brings me to tears John."_

"_I hear you but try to hold it together." John reached into his pocket and pulled out a quarter. "Let's just flip for it. Heads is Cody and tails is Evan. Your call?"_

"_Tails." John flipped the coin into the air then let it hit the floor and the men watched as it spun then landed on its side: tails_

"_Well happy Valentine's Day to you."_

"_It will be."_

John and Randy had agreed that they weren't going to tell either man who they were going out with for the special day. Both Cody and Evan had tried prying the information out of them through pouting, eyelash batting and even sexual favors but none of it worked. Randy was actually surprised John hadn't caved at Cody's persistent whining. He smiled as he flipped the heart shaped pancakes he'd made and stirred the chocolate maple syrup he'd whipped up to top them

"Good morning." John said walking into the kitchen and wrapping an arm around the other man

"Good morning. What are you doing out of bed so early?"

"Cody's after me so I made my escape when Evan fell out of bed." Randy stopped whisking the syrup

"How did Evan fall out of the bed?"

"He rolled over one too many times. Apparently he needs you there like a bumper."

"Jesus. Did you at least check on him?"

"No but Cody did and I bolted. Here." John said handing Randy a card. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Thank you." Randy said kissing John. "Yours is on the table."

"Thank you. Hey is that chocolate syrup?"

"No, it's chocolate maple syrup. Normally I'd try to keep Cody's sugar intake down in the mornings but it's V day so what the hell." John laughed

"I'm going to come home early," Randy looked at him. "Not for that although,"

"No."

"You never tell me no."

"We have a deal John and I intend on sticking to it. No putting out until later."

"When did you become so righteous?"

"I've always been…it was just buried a little deeper. It comes with old age I suppose."

"Aww, baby, you're not old…or else I would have gotten rid of you."

"John."

"Only kidding. I'm getting too old to train someone else. I have you guys just perfect."

"This is shaping up to be a terrible Valentine's Day."

"Good morning and Happy Valentine's Day!" Cody said smiling brightly as he walked into the kitchen wearing an equally bright pair of candy apple red pants

"Good morning Cody." Randy said turning around to hug him

"Are you my valentine Ran?" Cody asked handing him a card

"I'm your valentine every day."

"I know but I mean my extra special one for today."

"I don't know. I heard Ev fell out of bed, is he okay?" Cody laughed

"I'm fine." Evan said walking into the kitchen sporting a red striped bowtie. Randy hoped he could wear it later and nothing else. "Happy Valentine's Day guys." He said handing out cards

"Thank you." Randy said taking his and kissing Evan

"You're welcome."

"Can you guys sit down so you can eat?" Randy asked transferring the syrup from the sauce pan to a ceramic syrup pitcher

"Ooh, the pancakes are heart shaped!" Cody exclaimed taking two off the top of the stack. "And fluffy." Randy just shook his head as he brought over the sliced strawberries and blueberries along with the pitcher of syrup. "Is there any whipped cream?"

"Oh yea." He went to the refrigerator and came back with Cool Whip and Reddi-Wip

"Why do we have two different ones?"

"Cody likes Reddi-Wip and Evan likes Cool Whip." John looked at the two of them

"Does it really matter?"

"I just like to spray it in my mouth." Randy looked at him

"You've been putting that in your mouth?"

"…yea."

"Do I need to teach you about cross contamination again?"

"No." The men chatted casually over their breakfast and although they would find out in a matter of hours Evan and Cody still tried to pry information from the other two men. But alas, they were like fortresses. John and Randy saw them off to work then went to clean up the kitchen

"Why are you coming home early John? You never finished telling me."

"Oh yea, I want to do something with you. You're not going to be busy are you?"

"Nope. I've taken care of my plans for Evan and I'm taking the day off."

"Okay. I'll be home around 12:30. I figure we can have a nice lunch."

"Sounds great." John smiled. Randy was always so easy going. He would have been okay with John bringing home a sandwich and them sharing while sitting around in their underwear

….

Evan walked into his brightly decorated classroom and saw two boxes on his desk. He opened the smaller one first and smiled at its contents. Inside was a jar containing small pieces of red and white paper. The outside of the jar read: 50 Wonderful Things about Evan. He wasn't overly sentimental but he knew that if he opened it and started to read the handwritten notes, he'd shed a tear or two. Inside the other box was a leather bound desk organizer personalized with his initials. He laughed thinking back to when he'd mentioned it to Randy one night while they were drifting off to sleep. Randy had never responded or even acknowledged that he heard him. Obviously he had. Evan pulled the small drawer on the organizer open and saw a note inside:

_I don't fall asleep that fast and I never fall asleep before you_

_I don't always respond but I hear everything you say_

_I hope this keeps you organized and you like it_

_Happy Valentine's Day_

_R_

Evan picked up his phone and sent a text

Ev: Are you my valentine?!

Randy: the R wasn't a giveaway?

Ev: can you be nice at least for today?

Randy: yes. I'm sorry. I am your valentine. I hope you're not disappointed

Ev: of course I'm not disappointed. Are we going out later?

Randy: yes

Ev: can I make a request?

Randy: you can always make requests

Ev: can you wear a white shirt?

Randy: why?

Ev: you look really good in them

Randy: lol. I'll wear a white shirt then

Ev: thank you

Randy: no problem

Cody walked into his classroom and his face split into a huge grin. He walked quickly to his desk and put his bag down then squeezed the 4 ½ foot Vermont Teddy Bear sitting in his chair. Without checking his surroundings Cody did a two-step and a happy shimmy

"Mr. Rhodes?" He jumped and turned

"Oh," He held his hand to his chest. "Good morning Ashleigh."

"Good morning. That bear is awesome."

"Thanks." Cody said picking up the nut and caramel gift box from Godiva and the canister of milk chocolate pretzels also from the famous chocolatier. Ashleigh's eyes widened

"You have chocolates too?"

"Yep. Help yourself." Cody said opening the small card attached to the bear:

_Happy Valentine's Day my love_

_Enjoy your chocolates and enjoy the bear even more_

_I can't wait to see you later_

_I love you_

_J_

"How come it's only signed J?" Ashleigh asked chomping on a chocolate over Cody's shoulder. "Isn't Mr. Randy your valentine too?"

"I don't know if I should explain any of this to you or if we should even be talking about it." Ashleigh looked around

"No one's here and I'm not telling. I mean if I haven't said anything in all this time. You guys are far too cute and I certainly don't want that ruined."

"John's taking me out and Randy is taking Evan out."

"Oh. I think that makes it more special."

"Right." Ashleigh snagged another chocolate

"I have to go."

"Okay. I'll see you in class."

"Alright."

**Later**

Randy and John had come back from their valentine lunch date and almost gave into temptation but before it went too far Randy slid off John's lap and sat on the opposite end of the couch

"Come on Randy. We can do it real quick."

"No John. We should be able to keep our hands off each other for at least half a day."

"But I don't wanna." John whined

"Don't you start whining too."

"You've been tanning and you look so hot. I have to touch you."

"Would you like to hold my hand?"

"No." John said harshly. "Stop tanning so much." Randy laughed at John's behavior

….

Cody was currently at his car trying to shove the bear into the passenger seat. He was trying to push it inside with his hip since shoving didn't initially work

"Why don't you just stick it in the trunk?" Cody stopped and wiped his brow

"I think that would be mean. It should fit here since I put the seat all the way back." Bill walked over and moved the bear around until it was situated nicely in the passenger seat. He even put the seatbelt on it. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Did you plan anything for you and your wife?"

"Eh, not really. I'm just going to take her out to Red Lobster…let her get the lobster." Cody scrunched his face

"Oh, okay then. I hope you have a good time."

"Yea me too. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya." Cody drove home as fast as he could without getting into an accident or getting a ticket and burst through the door. "I'm home!"

"I'm so glad you pointed that out or else we never would have known."

"I love you too Ran." Cody said kissing him twice then hoping over to John

"Where's your bear?"

"In the car. It took me forever to get him in there! Bill had to help me." John kissed Cody then went outside to get the bear _and_ the chocolates he noticed Cody didn't have. "What did you get Evy and where are you taking him?"

"Stuff and I'm not telling you because you have a big mouth." Cody frowned and put his head in Randy's lap

"That's not nice."

"Well it's not nice when you tell him things that I've told you before I can tell him."

"I said I was sorry about that."

"I know you did."

"Doesn't it count that he was still excited about his car anyway?" Cody said referring to the Black Sapphire Metallic 2013 BMW 640i Randy had purchased to replace Evan's Honda after someone crashed into it

"No." Cody huffed

"Cody," John said

"Yes?"

"Did you eat all these chocolates?"

"Oh no, that would ruin my figure." Randy rolled his eyes. "Ashleigh had some and then when word got out some other teachers stopped by and took a few. I heard a lot of them complaining during lunch about how their husbands never get them anything so I felt bad but also happy."

"Happy?"

"That you guys spoil me and that I'm not bitter." Randy and John laughed

"Hey guys. What's so funny?" Evan asked walking in and taking a seat

"I think it was something I said."

"Mm, sorry I missed it."

"Don't get too comfortable over there because we have to leave here a little before 6." Evan looked at his watch

"I should probably just start getting ready then." Randy nodded. "Is a button down and pants okay?"

"That's perfect."

"You should start getting ready too Cody."

"Okay."

….

"Are you ready?"

"I think so." Evan said looking at himself in the mirror. "How do I look?"

"Let's not focus on how you look or else we won't be leaving."

"Ooh. I must be ready then." The two men went downstairs and to the garage. Randy walked around to the passenger side of his car with Evan and opened the door. "Randy." He said blushing

"It's only one day a year so why not."

"Thank you." Evan said shaking his head. He buckled his seat belt as Randy walked around the car and looked at him as he got in

"What?" Randy said starting the car

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"I guess at this point I could."

"Uh-huh."

"But I'm not going to so relax." Evan smiled to himself and just stared out of the window. He smiled a little more when Randy took his hand and laced their fingers together

**John and Cody**

"Are you enjoying yourself?" John asked. Cody looked over at him with a smile on his face

"Yes. I know you kinda hate this but I really appreciate you doing it for me."

"You're welcome. I don't mind really it's just not something I'd do for myself. I do wish that I could have left my clothes on though." John said pulling at the fluffy robe provided by the spa

"That's half the fun John. Doesn't it feel good on your skin?"

"I guess. Ow!" John cried yanking his foot away from the manicurist

"Sorry." She said rubbing John's foot

"Relax baby." Cody said closing his eyes

**Randy and Evan**

"Oh wow, you do listen to me when I ramble before bed." Randy laughed

"How can I not? You crawl up and down my body like a squirrel before you get comfortable." Evan glared at Randy who smiled. "Cute."

"Be nice for one day."

"Oh yes. Come on, they're going to start boarding soon." The two men exited the car and walked up to the ship that was going to take them on a dinnertime cruise. Randy checked them in with the dockside agent and they were escorted to their table

"I didn't know that there were going to be tables everywhere."

"Is that a problem?"

"No."

"Evan."

"What?"

"Is that a problem?"

"…I just thought it would be a little more private. Why are you smiling?"

"I reserved all these tables so we have this section to ourselves." Evan smiled

"You didn't."

"I did." The server assigned to their table came over and took their drink orders. When she came back they ordered their entrees then left the table to enjoy some time on the observation deck

**John and Cody**

"What are we doing now John?"

"You know that restaurant you've been talking about since, god, probably since we started dating?"

"Columbia Restaurant?! Are we going there?! Tell me we're going there!"

"We're going there."

"John," Cody said wiping his eyes

"Why are you crying?" John asked stopping at a red light

"Because," He sniffed. "This is just so like, perfect. You took me to a spa, which I know you hated,"

"I didn't,"

"Shut up John. You hated it but you tolerated it for me. My life is perfect. I have you and Ran and Ev…little Maxi – I couldn't ask for anything more."

"I'm happy you're happy." Cody smiled

"Let's go eat."

**Randy and Evan**

The men finished their dinner and Evan passed on dancing instead going back to the observation deck to watch the stars while Randy went to refresh their drinks. He tipped the waitress handsomely when she brought the drinks to him then he went off in search of Evan

"It's beautiful."

"Isn't it?" Evan said taking his beverage and a kiss from Randy. "I'm having a great time Randy."

"I'm glad to hear it. I wanted to do something nice for you." Randy said stepping behind the small man and wrapping an arm around him

"You have. This is the most unconventional relationship I've ever been in but it's by far the best. I mean you would think that since you're catering to two other people I would have to fight for attention from you but I never do. You're always there when I need you. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Don't you get tired?" Randy laughed

"No I don't get tired. None of you ask that much of me and you can always talk to me."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive." He said. "You're not cold are you?"

"No."

"Okay." Randy finished his drink and handed the empty glass to a passing staff member. "Do you remember what my note said?" Evan nodded

"I don't fall asleep that fast and I never fall asleep before you. I don't always respond but I hear everything you say. I hope this keeps you organized and you like it. Happy Valentine's Day. R." Randy started to laugh

"How many times did you read it?" Evan smiled sheepishly

"Just once."

"I hear everything you say Evan." Evan swallowed hard remembering something he'd said just a few nights ago

"Randy I,"

"No. You're not going to backtrack your way out of this."

**John and Cody**

John smiled as he watched Cody clap along and smile as the restaurants world famous Flamenco dancers danced a routine. They'd ordered the renowned paella a la Valencia which sat on the table completely forgotten by Cody. John was sure that they would be raiding the kitchen in a few hours looking for food since neither of them was eating right now. John was also sure that Cody wouldn't be this excited if he were sober. The young man was currently on his third Bloody Gazpacho

**Randy and Evan**

"I can already tell that I'm not going to want to get up in the morning." Evan said crawling in bed next to Randy

"Do you want to watch TV?" Evan looked at him

"No." Randy turned the TV on anyway. Evan snatched the remote from him, turned the TV off and tossed the remote across the bed. "Why would you ask me if I wanted the TV on and when I say no turn it on anyway?"

"I wanted to watch the news."

"Randy," Evan sighed. "Is this about earlier?"

"Yes."

"Just forget what I said. You know I ramble when I'm about to go to sleep."

"I don't want to forget what you said. I've acted like I didn't hear it for three days now." Evan leaned in and kissed Randy. He silently patted himself on the back for having done it in complete darkness. "Don't try to shut me up." Evan straddled Randy and the older man rested his hands on his hips

"I wasn't trying to shut you up I just,"

"I love you too."

"You do?"

"Of course I do Evan. I freaked out when you called and told me that you'd been in an accident. A million horrible things went through my mind…the worst thought being what I would have done if something had happened to you."

"You do?" Evan repeated and Randy laughed

"Yes you little shit. If you hadn't avoided the topic and run like a scared puppy I could have told you earlier."

"Did you really have to use the word puppy?"

"Yes I did Puppy." Evan moved Randy's hands away from his hips and roughly pinned them above his head. "I love it when you're all feisty."

"Shut up." He said leaning down and kissing Randy harshly. They made out until their lips were sore but kept going. Neither stopped not even when they heard Cody loudly talking on his way upstairs and John shushing him

"Guys!" He yelled walking into the room. "Why's the light off?" He said turning it on. "Ooh…now I know." Cody said slapping both of their butts

"Cody stop." John said. Finally Randy and Evan stopped and looked at them

"Did you have a good time Codes?"

"Yes I did. I saw Flamingo dancers."

"I think you mean," Randy tapped Evan and shook his head. Cody wasn't paying attention anyway as he was showing off his 'Flamingo' moves

"How much did he drink John?"

"Too much?" Randy laughed

"Yea nooo ooh shit."

"What?" John popped his head out of the closet and saw a lump underneath the sheets. "Oh."

"What's the remote doing over here on the floor?" Cody asked stumbling over it. "Ran." He whined

"I'm a little busy right now Codes." Cody snatched the sheets off Evan

"John, Cody's off his leash again. Come get,"

"It's okay Randy." Evan said. "Come Codes. We can both enjoy him." Evan and Cody simultaneously performed on Randy

"What did you, well shit."

"I think they're trying to kill me John."

"I took him out and he's over there blowing you."

"Come get him John." Randy said through his teeth. "I don't even care which one right now. I'm going to die." John just laughed and instead of pulling Cody away he started to undress him. Randy's eyes rolled in the back of his head as he came hard and silently

"Still alive?"

"Barely."

"Oh Randy…you've got to open your eyes. Look at this shit." Randy cracked one eye open but once he saw what John was referring to both eyes popped open. Evan and Cody were practically in his lap sloppily making out with each other. Evan ripped off the clothing John failed to remove

"Have I ever told you that you're a good kisser Ev?"

"Yes but I don't mind hearing it again."

"You're a good kisser."

"Thank you. Wanna know what else I'm good at?"

"What?" Cody asked watching Evan slide down his body. He pushed his legs up and licked at his hole. John and Randy watched as Evan licked, sucked and fingered Cody until he was stretched

"Do one of you want to,"

"Oh no Evan, you did all the grunt work, you take care of him."

"Seriously?"

"As long as it's okay with Cody."

"Fine with me."

"Do you want me to use a,"

"Ev,"

"I just thought I'd ask first."

"I don't care. I trust you now hurry up because I'm so horny right now." Randy took a hold of his rapidly hardening cock as he watched Evan thrust slowly in and out of Cody. "Faster Ev." Evan wrapped Cody's legs around him and pushed deep before pounding into Cody. "Oh my…fuck. Ev you're fucking," Cody was unable to complete a sentence

Meanwhile, John had moved over to Randy's side of the bed, bent him over and slammed into him relentlessly…

….

"Oh my God."

"I second that."

"I'm not even sure if I should go to sleep at this point."

"Why?"

"It's almost three now and I get up at 6."

"Is Cody alive? He's the only one not talking."

"I'm alive…just storing my energy. Hey Ev?"

"Yea?"

"You're amazing and I hope that you don't take this the wrong way but I kinda wish I'd had sex with you a long time ago." Evan laughed

"Now why would I take that the wrong way?" Randy yawned and stretched

"Oh man. I think I speak for all of us when I say that this has been the best fucking valentine's day ever." There was a moment of silence before the other three men spoke at once

"Agreed!"

**The End**


End file.
